<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning Russian by Azraelyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884604">Learning Russian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraelyz/pseuds/Azraelyz'>Azraelyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I desperately need a Beta, I love them so much, I'm terribly sorry for pronounciation, Kissing, M/M, My first YOI fanfic, Neck Kissing, Please Don't Hate Me, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yurio is a queen os sassiness, learning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraelyz/pseuds/Azraelyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Yurio regrets his decision to move in... Lovesick husbands!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning Russian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't hate me for my typos.</p><p>And I have no freakin' clue about the logistics of their apartament so...</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yurio stretched lazily. All his muscles ached, but it was a pleasant pain - it meant a job well done. This time he was really pleased with himself, he managed to keep up with Viktor and his ridiculously complicated choreography, Yakov didn't snap (so much), and Lilia didn't say a word (which in itself was a compliment). He sighed happily.</p><p>He left the room, he was currently occupying in the apartment of these lovesick idiots, and decide to make himself a cup of tea, when suddenly heard a muffled giggle.</p><p>„<em>Ba-… bayick?</em>”</p><p>„No, try again” </p><p>Yurio raised his brow. <em>What the fuck was that?</em> he thought and headed towards the living room, where the voices were coming from. And realized late that it was a mistake.</p><p>Viktor and Yuuri sat cross-legged on the couch in the living room, facing each other. Makkachin was sleeping peacefully on the floor. Viktor, with an absolutely smug face, was smiling lazily, starring at Katsudon adoringly. Yurio rolled his eyes. In turn, Katsudon, of course with a red-faced as the USSR flag, hid behind his hands, trying to resist flirting. <em>Yeah,</em> the boy thought, <em>as if he’d ever succeeded.</em></p><p>„<em>Bayock,</em>” the black-haired man muttered finally, moving his hands away.</p><p>„<em>Otlichno!</em>” Viktor, beaming, pecked his fiance's nose. Yuuri chuckled again, a mischievous glint flashed in the elder's eyes. "If you're doing so well, maybe we'll try again, hmm?"</p><p>„Okay, what’s next?”</p><p>„Hmm… Let me think… Maybe… Maybe that one. <em>Glyaz.</em>”</p><p>„<em>Glazz</em>” an immediate response was given. Viktor put a finger to his lips and leaned forward without taking his smile off.</p><p>„Not bad” he kissed each Japanese eye. </p><p>"What's that for?" asked Yuuri, out of breath. Yurio rolled his eyes again, feeling that a little more and he’ll be able to see his skull from the other side. He leaned on the door frame. Judging by the behavior of both, it looked like they had been playing touch-and-tease for a long time.</p><p>„The meaning. <em>Glaz</em> means eye” the Russian smiled even wider, pleased with the reaction. Yuuri let out a slightly shaky breath.</p><p>"The next will be..." Viktor tapped his lower lip gently, „<em>shcheka</em>”</p><p>„What?!”</p><p>„<em>Shcheka</em>. Come on, just try it”</p><p>„<em>Sh… Shyka</em>”</p><p>„Not exactly” Silver-haired man started to move his nose over the cheek of his beloved, obviously trying to distract him. Yurio admitted it was quite fun, but given Katsudon's determination and competitiveness... He could practically see the cogs spinning in his head.</p><p>„<em>S-sheyka</em>” a slight shiver went through Yuuri's body. It didn’t escape the attention of both Russians.</p><p>„Not yet” Viktor whispered, his gentle breath sweeping the young man's cheek. Yuuri swallowed hard.</p><p>„<em>S-shicka</em>? No… <em>Sheeka!</em>” he exclaimed, pleased with himself. In response, Viktor covered his future husband's face with slow and gentle kisses. Yuuri cackles.</p><p>„Good,” Viktor didn’t move away, just changed position so that they could look at each other in the eyes. „The next one should be simple. <em>Rot</em>”</p><p>„<em>Rot</em>” he answered immediately. Viktor leveled the space between them and finally kissed Yuuri. Rather passionate.</p><p>"Are we still playing?" asked after a moment, breathless. Yuuri just nodded, his eyes hazy. „Okay, so what about… <em>Ukho</em>”</p><p>"<em>Ugho,</em>" Yuuri’s voice shuddered. </p><p>„Almost, my love, almost” Viktor slide along Yuuri's jawline, teasingly.</p><p>„<em>Ukho</em>” the older man nibble the other's earlobe and the Japanese let out another shaky breath.</p><p>„Okay… So maybe… <em>Sheya</em>” </p><p>„<em>Shia</em>” Yuuri whispered and Viktor started kissing his neck eagerly.</p><p>Yurio watched the scene with growing amusement. These two morons were so enamored that they didn't even hear the whistling kettle. Shaking his head pityingly, he returned to the kitchen, brewed tea and added honey to it. Stirring with a spoon in a mug, he returned to the living room, but even these sounds didn't seem to impress them much. The pig had his head thrown back, breathing heavily and eyes narrowed. Viktor, in turn, still was kissing the neck of his beloved, with hand occupied under the shirt of a younger man. </p><p>„<em>Otvratitel’no</em>” he said suddenly, louder than necessary. Silver-haired jumped, stoping immediately, and Yuuri yelped. In the sight of old men’s eye, the shadow of murderous rage was hidden behind boredom. He raised his eyebrow. Yurio smirked inside but kept his face empty. </p><p>„Try this one,” he said casually, crossing the room and, looking straight into Yuuri's eyes. The Japanese were even redder than before (which was quite an interesting achievement. Even for him).<br/>
Yurio walked slowly, feeling Viktor's burning eyes on his back. He tried hard not to laugh at the memory of an angry, shocked and guilty Katsudon at the same time. </p><p>"You know..." he couldn't help himself, „After all, a <em>minor</em> lives under your roof. Next time think about where you arrange your... <em>fun</em>” he managed to throw over his shoulder before closing the door to his room. He slid down the door and laughed quietly. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>He knew perfectly well that tomorrow's training would be a torture, old men will not let him forget today's situation, especially since he destroyed their mood (in such a way). With a slight sigh, he mentally began to prepare for more pain and suffering, his legs already hated him. But at the end of the day…</p><p>
  <em>Totally worth it.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every comment and kudos are appreciated!</p><p>Thank you!</p><p>Otvratitel’no means disgusting ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>